Curtain Call
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: Basically songfics using Eminem songs. Some romance, funny, angst,and other stuff. Enjoy!
1. Sing for the Moment

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor the song.**_

He was so tired of it. Every time he came back to the quaint looking house, inside was full of raging arguments and the heavy smell of alcohol. His mom looked on from the top of the stairs at her 15 year old red headed son scared for him but unable to do anything for him. He hardly listens to them and most of the time she saw him with is earphones on, ignoring them.

_**These ideas are nightmares to white parents**_

_**Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings**_

_**Like whatever they say has no blaring**_

_**It's so scary in a house that allows no swearing**_

_**To see him walking around with his headphones blearing**_

_**Alone in his own zone. Cold and he don't care**_

Wally was zoning out as his father continued on his drunken tirade, grumbling at him. He simply didn't care anymore what he said in his drunken state. But soon the yelling started. He swore that Wally was the worst son ever and a constantly misbehaving boy. He had radical ideas that he was part of a gang and was being influenced to do horrible things.

"You follow yours stupid Uncle Benny and you don't give a half ass about your own dam father." He slurred angrily nearly throwing an empty beer bottle off the table while he waved his arm around loosely. "He's a f**kn dumbass!"

"Uncle _Barry_ isn't! Don't try to blame this all on him!" Wally growled angrily then said under his breath. "He's better than you."

"What you say _boy?!_" he roared as he grabbed Wally by the arm and shook him.

"Nothing!"

Mrs. West watched with tears in her eyes as they began yelling. Rudy was getting violent, throwing stuff that occasionally bounced off of Wally. He stalked to the living room his drunken father staggering as he followed. He threw something that seemed like a glass cup or maybe even a bottle and it hit Wally on his upper arm.

"Don't you f**kn ignore me you piece of sh*t!" He yelled as Wally turned around towards him with a sigh. Suddenly Rudolph punched his son with his left on his face/jaw then tried to again but instead punched his shoulder.

Something in Wally snapped and he punched him back. Next Rudy was laying back flat on the ground, blood running down his nose. Wally was breathing heavily and red with anger that matched his hair, near in tears of frustration. "_What the hell is wrong with you?!" _And he ran off to his room though at normal speed.

_**He's a problem child**_

_**And what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about**_

_**His fuckin' dad walkin' out**_

_**Cause he just hates him so bad that he blocks him out**_

_**If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out**_

_**His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back**_

_**Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap**_

_**He sags his pants, do-rags and a stocking cap**_

_**His step-father hit him, so he socked him back, and broke his nose**_

_**His house is a broken home, there's no control, he just let's his emotions go**_

Wally slammed the door with a yell of frustration as he walked around in his room. He couldn't take being stuck in his room so he grabbed his dark red hoodie and jumped out his window two stories and landed on the ground running. As he walked aimlessly he zipped his hoodie and pulled the hood up and his earphones in.__

_**{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years**_

_**{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)**_

_**Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you**_

_**away...**_

His neighborhood wasn't the best and a few blocks down were rundown apartments, not the best place ever. He wasn't paying attention to the group of teen guys sitting on the steps around a radio with heavy rap music pulsing out. They looked up and seemed to call out to him. The young hero turned his glare to them then back to the street ahead as he continued to trudge on. Wrong thing to do. They came after him and surrounded him. They were old playground bullies who grew up to be wanna be gang bangers. The leader was straight in front of him.

"What?"

"I say you gotta pay to pass through my place. Or else." He lifted his shirt to showing the gun he had. Wally stared at it blandly like he didn't care because he didn't. He had seen much worst, endured much worst.

"I'm not giving you shit!" he spat venomously.

The leader looked piss. "Youssa bout to be sorry."

"Bet I won't.' he sneered. Suddenly someone punched him from behind. Soon they were all trying to take down Wally but he was having none of that. He was officially pissed.

He through a super speed kick to one guy that went down and far. But he reminded himself to stay in somewhat check and that was the last for supers peed. A punch came from behind but over his shoulder. He grabbed it and through the guy over him and he landed harshly on the ground. Suddenly a gunshot fired but sound beats speed so he dodged it. The guy put it up to his chest, eyes hard but his hand shook. Wally narrowed his eyes on it and easily knocked the hand to the side, sending the gun skidding gown the street.

Wally glared down at him. 'You think you're hard?"

Then another came swinging.

During the fight they hadn't even noticed the sound of sirens getting closer. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled away from a guy he had in a Nelson and they were being separated. Wally almost flipped the owner of the arm that wrapped around him till he noticed the uniform.

_**Entertainment is changin', intertwinin' with gangsta's**_

_**In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum**_

_**Holy or unholy, only have one homie**_

_**Only this gun, lonely cause don't anyone know me**_

_**Yet everybody just feels like they can relate, I guess words are a**_

_**mothafucka they can be great**_

_**Or they can degrade, or even worse they can teach hate**_

_**It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make**_

_**Like they worship us, plus all the stores ship us platinum**_

_**Now how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen**_

_**From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'**_

_**To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass**_

_**But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you**_

_**Fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn at you**_

_**To get they hands on every dime you have, they want you to lose your mind**_

_**every time you mad**_

_**So they can try to make you out to look like a loose cannon**_

_**Any dispute won't hesitate to produce handguns**_

_**That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me, strictly just to get me off**_

_**of these streets quickly**_

_Crap._ He thought. As he was being handcuffed over the hood of the cop car he saw some kids peeking from their gated houses and apartments. He was instantly ashamed. And it didn't help that one of the kids was wearing a Kid Flash shirt. No not the usual red shirt with the lightning symbol but yellow and cheap plastic goggles hanging crookedly from his head. _Well hell._ He though bitterly.

The only thing that gave him a small smile was when one gang member mumbled. "What hit me?"

_**But all they kids be listenin' to me religiously, so i'm signin' cd's while**_

_**police fingerprint me**_

_**They're for the judge's daughter but his grudge is against me**_

_**If i'm such a fuckin' menace, this shit doesn't make sense Pete**_

_**It's all political, if my music is literal, and i'm a criminal how the fuck**_

_**can I raise a little girl**_

_**I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to, you're full of shit too, Guerrera, that**_

_**was a fist that hit you...**_

He was taken to, well, "downtown" and put into an empty jail cell. Most of the gang members, including the leader, were in the cell next to him but his was against the wall. The speedster sat at the edge of the crappy bench, his back against the wall, as his piercing green eyes glared around.

He had hardly spoken but was cooperating with the officers, only to give his name and basic information. He was sure the lady typing this all done had been unsettle by the condescending look in his eyes but continued professionally.

_**{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years**_

_**{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)**_

_**Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you**_

_**away...**_

The leader was whispering to Wally, telling him crap but the red headed teen was pointedly not listening. He simply ignored him, silently cursing the officer that took his i-Pod. When Wally didn't respond he began raising his voice till he was yelling. Wally merely shifted his glare to him. He silenced as the haunting eyes narrowed on him then Wally glared away. After a moment the yelling started again.

"Hey! Keep it down!" a cop yelled.

After awhile Wally noticed a slight commotion towards the office but the tinted windows made it hard to see.

" . . . take him . . . never happen . . . misunderstanding . . ."

Suddenly Wally's emotions were in a turmoil. He knew the voice. He knew that voice to heart and would recognize it anywhere. It made him feel relieved and safe and good but also shameful. He didn't want to disappoint him. Not him of all people.

The cop said something but was interrupted by another voice that was angry and loud.

"What the hell?! Just because you found a gun doesn't mean it was his!'

Another softer voice seemed to shush her, soothingly.

His emerald eyes widened. That voice was slightly out of place. It couldn't be her. And if so that meant she was here then he? Well of course a little birdie must have told her.

One of the cops was taking the leader out of the cell to get fingerprinted, apparently he had a small stash of happy grass on him. Then the door opened.

A tall, fit, blond man entered dressed in casual clothes. His sky blue eyes searched for green one immediately and quickly. In a flash their eyes were locked.

Wally stood and walked slightly hesitantly towards the bars. "Uncle Barry . . ."

Barry Allen gave a slight smile, that made Wally feel six years old and as if though they were in the police station at the moment. "Hey kid, how you holding up?"

Wally didn't answer but his lip twitched slightly in a slight smile. But his eyes focused on who entered behind him. It was a small boy with ebony hair in a mess and dark shades that he knew hid vibrant blue eyes. He was in jeans and a hoodie. Behind him came a girl in jeans and slightly short shirt and leather jacket. Her long blond hair was tied back to a usual ponytail and her stormy grey eyes were alert as she saw everything with an archers eye.

Wally stood where he was and turned to his uncle's eyes silently asking, _Why are they here?_

Barry rolled his eyes nonchalant. "Tag alongs." He said then turned to discuss some paperwork stuff to another officer behind the desk.

Despite his situation he gave them a slight smile. His best friend grinned. "Nice going!" Robin snickered.

Wally shrugged. "I try."

Artemis stepped up all the way to the bars and he stepped closer to. Her eyes raked over his slightly bruised face and his now slightly tattered clothes. "Well Baywatch, you outdid yourself this time. Gotta admit, I did not expect to find you in jail but then again it doesn't surprise me."

"Bite me." He smirked.

She grinned.

'Ma'am step back please.' An officer said stiffly.

She gave a sneer and was about to say something but Robin grabbed her arm. "Eh, let's not tick off the guys that hold our friend in a cell. It will end up very disastrous."

She muttered something but relented.

"You guys bring me food?" he sighed.

"We're going afterwards." Robin smiled.

He nodded. "Good. I'm starved."

"When aren't you?" Artemis smirked.

He merely grinned.

But it didn't pass Artemis or Robin than their normally bouncy go happy speedster was not himself. He was still bouncy, tapping his foot impatiently or his long fingers on his arm but his face was in a grimace that complemented the bruises on his jaw, his eyes piercing like shards of stone.

The officer went to Wally's cell and unlocked it. 'You can come out." Then he leaned in and whispered. 'But next time I catch you punk, I'm gonna make sure you don't get out so easy."

Wally gave him a leveled look as he walked out slowly. Barry gave a sigh of relief and went to his nephew quickly and clasped his shoulder. 'We'll be out of here in a sec. We just need to sign some stuff."

Wally's mouth quirked in the side as life flickered in his eyes and he nodded. He went and signed some sheets as his uncle took care of the rest. He gave his friends a thumbs up. They chuckled quietly.

"Hey, you gonna get me out to?" the leader mocked. Barry and the officers ignored him. He focused on Wally. "This is his fault, he started it!"

Wally gave him an annoyed look. "I didn't put the dam gun in your hand, did I?"

"Imma get you. When I get out imma get you good.'

"Good, you need another black eye.' He merely said.

"Imma kill you. Imma get you and kill you slow."

"Believe what you want.' He shrugged. Wasn't the worst he had heard. Not even out of costume.

'I know where you live at!"

"Cool." He shrugged.

Barry was handing the stuff back to the officer making some lame joke that he laughed at, as usual talking.

But the leader wasn't done.

As they began to leave his eyes flashed to the other two.

"That your baby brother." He said. Robin glanced at him coolly. "So small." He turned to Wally. "Sad thing. Just one accident. One little accident and his arms can snap. Just like a broken bird."

That got him. Wally focused on him and took a step closer, eyes cold. 'Don't. Even."

'Afraid of little boy cracking, snapping." He taunted. "He can just fall and snap.

Now he was hitting a nerve.

"Wally, ignore him.' Artemis said dismissively.

But he focused on her. "That you girl?" he practically licked his lips. 'She nice. Real nice." He suddenly advanced on Artemis. "Might give her a good -"

Wally quickly stepped between him Artemis. He pushed Wally but he then head butted his mouth. Then the leader lunged at him tackling Wally to the ground and punched his head. Wally quickly flipped over hitting his stomach.

"Wally!" Artemis cried alarmed. Barry and the officers whirled.

"Hey!" one cried.

"Wally!" Barry's eyes were wide.

They were still tussling on the ground, the guy was bigger but Wally was striking fast.

'Dude stop!" Robin yelled. He went to Wally as a cop went to pull the guy from under Wally. Robin yanked Wally back, pulling him up. Wally fought him savagely. "Wally, stop! Let it go, it's done! Dude, just stop! It's done!"" He gave his arm a particularly painful pinch that seemed to bring Wally a little clearer. He was glaring at the leader.

"Wally stop.' Artemis said sharply but she was alarmed. She had never seen him lash out like this.

"You better stay away. I swear.' Wally growled, murderously glaring at the leader.

The leader looked alarmed but still spat on the ground. Spat blood.

Wally seemed to lunge but Barry pulled him. 'Wally. Wally! Enough."

Wally was vibrating.

"Wally, your vibrating." Barry whispered lowly in his ear. "You need to calm down. Okay? Just calm down."

"Wally.' Artemis glanced at his hands then his face, eyes holding his.

He looked at her then Rob then Barry. He slowly slowed and was slightly better.

"We're leaving.' Barry said quickly before things could jump up again and they pulled Wally out.

Wally ran his hands through his vibrant red hair, breathing heavily. What had gotten into him?

They walked to the parking lot watching him warily but could see him calming down. They got to the car Wally in the front with his uncle and Artemis and Robin in the back.

"So . . .' Barry said as he turned on the car. 'McDonalds good?"

After a moment they chuckled. Wally shook his head with a grin. "Yeah. Yeah, that's good."

Barry grinned as he drove to one. Robin reached over to turn the radio on.

_**They say music can alter moods and talk to you**_

_**Well can it load a gun up for you , and cock it too**_

_**Well if it can, then the next time you assault a dude**_

_**Just tell the judge it was my fault and i'll get sued**_

_**See what these kids do is hear about us totin' pistols**_

_**And they want to get one cause they think the shit's cool**_

_**Not knowin' we really just protectin' ourselves, we entertainers**_

_**Of course the shit's affectin' our sales, you ignoramus**_

_**But music is reflection of self, we just explain it, and then we get our**_

_**checks in the mail**_

_**It's fucked up ain't it**_

_**How we can come from practically nothing to being able to have any fuckin'**_

_**thing that we wanted**_

As they drove Wally knew that kept shooting him looks. His uncle hadn't said much about the obvious subject but he knew he was giving him time think which he appreciated.

When they pulled into the parking lot Barry swiftly parked the car. As they began to unbuckle Barry reached for his wallet and pulled out some bills and turned to the back seat. 'Rob, Arty, you guys go ahead and order. We'll be there soon."

They were silent for a moment but Rob nodded as he took the money. "Okay, let's go Artemis.'

Artemis looked ready to protest, wanting to hear but a look from Robin told her she probly shouldn't. She sighed and got out of the car with Rob and they went to the fast food restaurant.

Barry turned to Wally. "So, you wanna talk kid?"

Wally really didn't want to but then again this was his Uncle Barry, he knew he could talk to him about nearly anything. He roughly told what happened at home then how he went for a walk and the confrontation.

Barry never once broke eye contact. He listened to every word Wally said and took it in, face clear of judgment. And he saw past Wally's face and what showed in his eyes. This teen in front of him, he was one of the reasons he took up being the Flash. Why he fought everyday to make things better. He wanted Wally to be safe because that was what he deserved. But he felt as if he was failing because he couldn't help him from his family but he was going to change that.

When Wally finished he looked at his uncle with a plain face but sad eyes. "So, uh, are you mad?"

"At you?! No kid, never."

Wally smiled at that.

"I know how it can be, that all these conflicting emotions bottle up and sometimes they just pop. And you're a great kid Wally, I know you are." He smiled.

Wally grinned. He talked simply but he went straight to the point. 'Thanks Uncle Barry!" he beamed.

Now Barry was hesitant. 'But, uh, Wally. Those bruises, like the one on your jaw, I've seen it before." And as slowly as he talked Wally's face fell.

'W-wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered. His eyes flickered away and his fingers began to tap.

Barry sighed. "Wally, you know what I mean. About home. Your dad.'

Wally visibly flinch but didn't say anything, just looked at the hands in his lap.

"And kid I can't let you-ugh! You can't go back to-Wally." Barry sighed unsure how to continue. He knew Wally would shut down, not wanting to talk about it in detail but Barry had to bring it up. So he went straight to it. He reached into his work brief case and pulled out some papers. "Uh, here, if you want to look it over.' He said rather lamely. He sounded nervous and unsure.

Wally glanced up confused. "What is it?"

'It's-uh- papers. Adoption papers. For you. I don't want you to go back to that Wally. I want to make sure you're okay. So I've been getting these ready and I finally got the necessary forms and papers. Of course with the help of a Bat." He gave a strain chuckle but anxiously was looking at Wally's face.

Wally stared at the papers in genuine surprise, speedy reading over them. "You want to adopt _me?_"

"Yeah absolutely! Well if you don't mind but I can't let anything happen to you." He put a hand on his shoulder anxiously waiting.

At that moment he remembered once when Wally was younger and he had only known him for a few months, they were at some family party at the park. Barry had loved the red headed child instantly and was constantly watching out for him. One instant an older, and rather mean, boy was being bossy and pushed Wally of the swing. There went mother lioness Barry protecting the cub that wasn't his but that he wanted.

His boy.

His boy that had a hell of a house but still had every poster, newspaper cut out, magazine cut out and any article of the Flash. This kid practically had worshiped him and still did. He was his idol. But mostly Barry admired him for his strength, durability and ability to keep going with a smile.

_**That's why we sing for these kids, who don't have a thing**_

_**Except for a dream, and a fuckin' rap magazine**_

_**Who post pin-up pictures on their walls all day long**_

_**Idolize they favorite rappers and know all they songs**_

_**Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in their lives**_

_**Till they sit and they cry at night wishin' they'd die**_

_**Till they throw on a rap record and they sit, and they vibe**_

_**We're nothin' to you but we're the fuckin' shit in they eyes**_

_**That's why we seize the moment try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and**_

_**hold it**_

Wally was flabbergasted to say the least. He stared at the papers completely taken off guard.

Barry watched him feeling nervous and trying to remain optimistic. "So what do you say kid?!" he practically breathed

Wally mumbled something.

"Huh?" Barry held his breath for the heartbreak.

"I said yeah. Yes!" Wally looked up with a shy grin, emerald eyes sparkling. "Absolutely.'

Barry sighed in relief and gave a splitting grin, ear from ear. 'Yeah? Yeah!"

'Yeah!" Wally gave a chuckle.

"You're- we're. Ha! We're a family.' Barry cried relieved.

Wally nodded earnestly.

Barry grinned even bigger. 'I have a son?!"

Wally laughed. 'Yeah!"

Then Barry engulfed him in a big hug, holding him close. Wally hugged his uncle back with all he had, a small tear that shone with joy slid out of the corner of his eye. He felt safe here in his uncl- no- father's hug.

_**{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years**_

_**{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)**_

_**Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you**_

_**away...**_

_**{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years**_

_**{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)**_

_**Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you**_

_**away...**_


	2. Space Bound

It was June. Wally had been talking for weeks about the space launch, about the mission and components. Artemis decided that they should go see it. So the two teens packed a basket with food and some blankets and went (snuck into) to a nearby hill to see the launch. They ate and talked, teased and laughed as the sun began to set and they watched as they prepared for the space shuttle launch.

As they laid on the blanket Wally took her hand in his lacing their fingers together. Artemis still felt that exciting rush when he touched her, despite the few months they had already been together. She couldn't help but think how comfortable she felt, like she could always be herself. They held each others had but it was more than enough for both of them.

Despite his rejection to the mystical world she wondered if he did have some magic in him for what he did to her. He was performing miracles, doing the impossible. Here was one of the few and only people that actually got her. The only she had ever really let in.

She had been treated like crap, like dirt. She had felt great physical and emotional pain so she had tried her hardest to keep herself shut. She told herself she would hurt him horribly if he hurt her. Because she had been taught to have nothing to do with emotions or love. It was a killer, evil.

_**We clutch it isn't much**_

_**But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us**_

_**It's lust, it's torturous**_

_**You must be a sorceress 'cause you just**_

_**Did the impossible**_

_**Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous**_

_**If you fuck me over**_

_**'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt**_

_**'Cause I've been treated like dirt before you**_

_**And love is "evol"**_

_**Spell it backwards I'll show you**_

She had chosen to be by herself but now she couldn't. Despite all her training, it literally being beaten into her, she couldn't and wouldn't.

She was raised by assassins, trained to be one. Her emotions were locked away. Frozen. All morality gone. She was alone, solitary. But she wasn't anymore. She wasn't supposed to love or feel anything. But this guy lying next to her, he made her feel. She had thought there was something wrong with herself, like she had a hole and would be unable to care and love.

He was proving that all wrong. He knew her. He cared and she was learning to love. It left her mystified but she went with the ride. She wouldn't have it any other way.

He turned; his emerald eyes sought her stormy grey ones. He had a soft smile, looking at her, strands of blond silky hair astray, but not as bad as his own fiery red hair. He leaned over and they kissed, softly but passionately. She loved this sensation. How he took her breath away like a super nova.

_**Nobody knows me I'm cold**_

_**Walk down this road all alone**_

_**It's no one's fault but my own**_

_**It's the path I've chosen to go**_

_**Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so**_

_**Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking hoes**_

_**Bloodsucking succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?**_

_**I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this**_

_**It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be**_

_**Like trying to start over**_

_**I got a hole in my heart, for some kind of emotional rollercoaster**_

_**Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotion, so it's over**_

_**It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you**_

_**You take my breath away**_

_**You're a supernova... and I'm a**_

As they parted they were closer together. The heard the countdown and joined in excitedly sitting up, hands still intertwined, shoulders touching. The rocket powered up and raging fire began to spill from under it and it began to rise. They both were grinning and she laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her watching the space ship shoot through the June sky. They looked at each other and shared a kiss.

_**I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon**_

_**And I'm aiming right at you**_

_**Right at you**_

_**Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June**_

_**And I'm aiming right at you**_

_**Right at you**_

_**Right at you**_

They didn't know what happen. M'gnn was softly crying and Superboy punched the wall. Robin and Kaldur tried to keep their emotions in check but were failing. He was a blur of red and yellow. Kid Flash was in a raging fit, curse words coming out so fast Flash had trouble understanding him. Because she was gone. They had kidnapped her and they couldn't find her at all.

Wally blurred through the city in the days that followed. He tracked down every head criminal he could. He pulled out all cards and was non stop. He was going to do whatever it took to get his Spitfire back.

His emerald eyes were piercing, his smirk a little more to the malicious side. He was practically running empty but his body ache was from a different lack. He didn't have his fuel source, the thing that always kept him going.

_**I do whatever it takes**_

_**When I'm with you I get the shakes**_

_**My body aches when I ain't**_

_**With you I have zero strength**_

_**There's no limit on how far I would go**_

_**No boundaries, no lengths**_

_**Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks**_

_**Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em it's never the same?**_

_**You want them when they don't want you**_

_**Soon as they do feelings change**_

_**It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate**_

On patrol he stumbled on a jewel robbery and followed it. It was a girl, near his age. Her orange hair flowed down her back, her costume black and orange. KF tackled her down. She seemed surprise at first but with remarkable flexibility her foot somehow managed to kick his face.

They continued to tussled but at one moment he held her against the alley wall. He stared into her eyes. Silver grey eyes, the same as gun powder. He froze staring at her. She seemed frozen as she looked at his sharp eyes. She blinked as if in a daze. He slowly, with a shaking hand, raised it to cup her face, leaning in.

She began to leaning but a buzz shot through her. Suddenly her eyes hardened and she punched him in the face. He blinked, confused, and when he looked back she had climbed the fire escape and was gone.

He whispered "Artemis?"

_**I wasn't looking when I stumbled onto you must've been fate**_

_**But so much is at stake what the fuck does it take**_

_**Let's cut to the chase**_

_**'Fore a door shuts in your face**_

_**Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open**_

_**That I won't be making a mistake**_

_**Cause I'm a...**_

He told the Team. Rob was sympathetic and they investigated but they couldn't seem to believe it. The crimes this person did were too gruesome, to wrong. The Shadow operative was sly and as cunning as a cat. She was often seen with Cheshire making a cat pair or with some other villains such as Icicle Jr. most often but they were having trouble getting a hold on her. Tigress would slip by.

_**I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon**_

_**And I'm aiming right at you**_

_**Right at you**_

_**Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June**_

_**And I'm aiming right at you**_

_**Right at you**_

_**Right at you**_

It had been over a year. A year and six months, Kid Flash had kept count. They kept trying to get her and she was becoming more public. News reports kept coming up with the actions of this Tigress villain. There was also evidence of her having a possibly relationship with Icicle Jr. This angered KF so bad his face would turn to the same color as her hair.

One of their missions was to protect some rocket or satellite being launched. Already the Shadows had attacked once but they had been pushed back. So the Team was on guard on the launch day. The countdown was minus ten minutes when they were attacked again.

They fought fiercely. KF immediately looked out for orange but was currently in a heated battle with Junior. He gave a grim smile of satisfaction when he delivered a final punch that knocked him out.

"Take that Frosty." He said rather dryly.

As he glanced around he noticed a figure run across the catwalk in orange and black and slip into the rocket. KF took off without a second thought. The catwalk exploded, falling down but Kid Flash simply ran up the rocket side and slipped into the entry before it shut.

There he found the feminine villain over the main control board and had begun tampering. Within a second he launched to her trying to grab her. He wasn't really attacking; he just needed to hold her still to talk to her. But she retaliated, her grey eyes hard as flint. She threw an elbow then a kick. He barely ducked.

"Artemis please!" he cried as he blocked a kick but received a punch.

"She's not here." The villainess sneered.

He fell to his knees as he took a hit to his stomach and rib. "I know you're in there Arty. Please, why are you doing this?!"__

_**So after a year and six months, no longer me that you want**_

_**But I love you so much it hurts**_

_**Never mistreated you once**_

_**I poured my heart out to you**_

_**Let down my guard swear to God**_

_**I'll blow my brains in your lap**_

_**Lay here and die in your arms**_

_**Drop to my knees and I'm pleading**_

She seemed to pause but then kicked his head. He fell to the side but due to his super speed he came up faster than most people. She had returned to the panels and he saw what she was doing. She had basically turned the rocket into a missile and was heading to some highly populated area. His eyes widened in horror. His Arty would never do that.

He angrily grabbed at her again, this time more of an attack. In their struggle something happen to the panel and seemed to slightly shut down. They continued to struggle now in space but they continued since thankfully they still had gravity in the ship.. He somehow ended up on top of her holding her down. His rage diminished and as he noticed his position and how he clenched her neck. He slackened his hold.

"Artemis, listen to me. This isn't you!"

But she took the advantage. She bucked then countered the weight so she was on top of him. Her legs held him down, she took out a knife and it held down the costumed bit in his wrist so he couldn't move it, her eyes cold and remote. She pulled out a gun from her holster and aimed at his head.

Despite the situation he was calm. He looked at her with cool emerald eyes. His body was calm, not tense as it normally should have been. His face blank and leveled. He looked her straight in the eyes,

"Is this what you want? Is this what you want to do?"

She stared.

_**I'm trying to stop you from leaving**_

_**You won't even listen so fuck it**_

_**I'm trying to stop you from breathing**_

_**I put both hands on your throat**_

_**I sit on top of you squeezing**_

_**'Til I snap your neck like a Popsicle stick**_

_**Ain't no possible reason I could think of to let you walk up out this house**_

_**And let you live**_

_**Tears stream down both of my cheeks**_

_**Then I let you go and just give**_

He roughly grabbed the barrel of the gun with the hand he had free and placed it on the temple of his head. "If this is what you want do it!" he yelled angrily. A tear slipped out "This is the person you are right?! Right?! This is who you are now! Well then what are you waiting for!? Do it! DO IT!"

Tears ran down her cheek. Her hand shook and something desperate flashed in her eyes and the gun wavered and moved down to his shoulder.

_**And before I put that gun to my temple**_

_**I told you this**_

Then resolve flashed in her eyes. In a swift movement she brought the gun up and pulled the trigger.

_**[Gunshot]**_

Wally's eyes widened in horror. Death filled the space ship as blood oozed, an iron smell filling the nose. Artemis began falling back

He quickly shot up. Catching her. "Artemis?!" he cried.

She had quickly brought the gun to the side of her neck and fired. To the side now was some metal sparking contraption with a bullet lodged in it. It had been shot out of her neck. All the pieces fell into place in his mind as he realized what had happed. He stared horrified at the nerve and mind control device that had been in the back of her neck.

He stared at the girl with her head in his lap. He slowly pulled down his cowl then pulled off her mask as her eyes still had tears and were now cleared.

"Wally" she said with a small smile but then her face turned mournful. "I'm so so sorry." It cracked.

"Ssshh babe no I'm sorry." More tears as he soothed "I should have been there for you.'

She shook her head and she looked him dead in the eye as she spoke:___**And I would've done anything for you  
To show you how much I adored you  
But it's over now  
It's too late to save our love  
Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star**_

"No don't talk like that." He cried. Tears were beginning to fall. "It's going to be okay. Just . . . just." He quickly sprinted to the controls and fiddled with them fixing it as well as putting in a safe landing sight and a distress signal to the Team that let them know to have medics at the ready.

He went back to Artemis.

She gave a small cough. "Wally, I love you. I'm so sorry for everything I've done!"

"No babe, you weren't you. It's fine. I love you to, so much."

"I- I don't- I don't think I'm going to ma-"

"Don't say that! You're going to be fine. Sshh don't worry babe, I got you."

And they held each other as the ship flew back down to Earth.

_**I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon**_

_**And I'm aiming right at you**_

_**Right at you**_

_**Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June**_

_**And I'm so lost without you**_

_**Without you**_

_**Without you**_


End file.
